


Blackout

by artbyweb86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is drinking on the roof, Buck knows a lot of facts, M/M, The City is Dark, Where is Buck, Worried Eddie, Worried Firefam, dance party, just go with it, these tags are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: Buck is drinking beer on the roof? During Work Hours? What? No, surely not…
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Blackout

There was a city wide power outage and the area would remain dark until later the next day. The crew was on the graveyard shift, and even with the power outage, calls had been minimal. 

Eddie had just woken from a short nap and made his way to the kitchen to make something to eat.

Chimney and Hen were playing cards at the table. 

Bobby was in his office, getting some paperwork done.

He was halfway through eating his sandwich, when he realized the youngest member wasn’t present. 

Maybe he had been napping, and he just didn’t see him when he left the room.

Taking his drink with him, he went to check on where Buck could be.

Buck was not in the bunk area. 

Checking the locker room and bathrooms, confirmed he wasn’t there either. 

Scratching his head, he checked the parking lot to see if his car was still there. Maybe he wasn’t feeling well and went home. But he would have let him know that. The car was still there.

He went back to the kitchen.

“You guys haven’t seen Buck, have you?”

Hen shook her head. “I thought he was in the bunks taking a nap. At least he was about an hour ago.”

“Not there, I checked the usual places. His car is still here.”

Bobby came out of his office, carrying a stack of folders in his hands.

“What’s going on? I heard you say something about Buck?”

“Yeah, I can’t find him anywhere. Hold on, I’ll text him.”

**E - HEY! WHERE ARE YOU?**

A few seconds pass and his phone buzzes.

**B - Woah! Why the yelling? I am on the roof.**

“The roof? What the...”

They all pause and then start to panic. They run full speed to the stairs that lead to the roof.

It only took a minute, but Eddie’s heart was racing.

Eddie was the first to reach the door and opened it, to reveal Buck.

He was sitting in the middle of the roof, with what looked to be a full cooler by his side. 

Drinking a beer?

“Evan Buckley! What are you doing? You better not be drinking on the job!”

“Bobby, relax! It’s Root Beer!”

“Oh, um, sorry. What are you doing?”

“Star gazing. Grab some chairs, I put some by the door and grab a drink.”

Chimney was the first to move, grabbing a chair and then setting it down next to Buck. 

Eddie set his chair on the opposite side of Buck.

Bobby and Hen followed, both sitting on the other side by Chimney.

They enjoyed the next few minutes staring at the sky, and enjoying the sweet drink.

“Hey, Buck? What made you wanna come up here? You’ve never come up here before.” Eddie asked.

Buck hesitated for a minute, trying to figure out if he wanted to reveal too much about himself. He took a deep breath.

“Well, usually when the power is on, the lights are too bright and you can never see the stars well enough. The power outage you can see everything now. Kind of reminds me of home in Pennsylvania. We lived in pretty open country, away from the city. I would go out on our roof to watch for shooting stars and got to learn the constellations pretty well. It was my escape from when my parents would fight. Not that I am trying to escape right now. I just like to know I can slow down time a little and just enjoy the vastness of space.”

“Wow, that’s deep.” Chimney whispered.

They sat in comfortable silence, staring up at the vastness that was the night sky.

Buck pointed to a particular spot.

“Do you see that kinda cloudy cluster of stars? That’s the milky way. Did you know that it could contain anywhere from 100 to 400 billion stars?”

Buck then rambled on about all the facts that he researched about the milky way. And there were a lot!

Eddie just glanced at his boyfriend in admiration. He loved that Buck loved to learn and soak up everything he could about something that caught his interest. He had once mentioned that he had trouble focusing when he was in school. He didn’t do poorly, but was only an average student, but learning was never fun for him. He couldn’t retain the information long enough to apply it to his life.

As Buck moved from the Milky Way to the constellations, Eddie linked his pinky with Buck’s.

Buck paused only for a second to glance down and then flash him a big grin before continuing his galaxy knowledge. His pinky squeezing his in acknowledgement.

He was able to explain a few of the constellations, before the alarm rang.

They left the chairs and the drinks and went to the call.

They had a few calls back to back, so they didn’t get to enjoy the stars anymore. The sun was coming up and their shift was just about over.

They were in the changing room getting ready to go home. 

Eddie had an idea and sent out a text.

“Hey Buck, meet me on the roof when you are done.”

Before Buck could turn around to respond, Eddie was already gone.

After a few minutes, Buck made his way up the stairs, curious as to what he might find.

Eddie was watching the sunrise. 

Buck moved to his side and slung an arm around his shoulders. They watched as the colors went from a deep red to orange and then yellow before the sun broke the surface.

Eddie was able to take a video of the breathtaking changes, before turning the phone to his pandora station and playing a song that he didn’t recognize and set it down on the chair. 

“Dance with me.”

“What? Eddie, should we really be doing this here?”

“Of course! Bobby approved it. We have a little time.”

This song was a slow song, so they held each other close and swayed to the melody.

“Buck, you are my shining star.”

“Oh my god! That was so sappy, even for you!”

“You love it though.”

“You are so right.”

"Buck, you deserve to be happy. So I wanted to do something nice for you for once."

Buck just stared dreamily into his eyes.

They held each other closer, letting the music take them.

Soon after Chimney and Hen joined them and started dancing together.

Bobby arrived with Athena and soon a small dance party started on the roof.

The crew coming in for the day shift could see them as they walked in. All they could do was shake their head and smile.

Never a dull moment at the 118 firehouse.


End file.
